


Whisper

by calcetineys



Series: on the wind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Gen, Post canon, The Snap AU, Unhappy Ending, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: The end comes as a whisper.





	Whisper

The end comes as a whisper.

Starts as a whisper, a breath against the edges of her consciousness.

Not loud enough for her to stop, to say something to the others, to ask Kira and Malia to stop so she doesn’t lose sight of them, to ask Scott to steady her as they walk. Not enough to stop when they _finally_ have a promising lead on Monroe, because it’s not enough for her to even classify as _something_. 

Because really, it’s _not_ something. 

It’s everything- _everyone,_ it seems, the whispers growing with each step she takes, slowing her stride until Scott’s no longer next to her. 

No, no one is next to her now. 

But she can hear _them._

Barely, she hears people, all so softly they go, so quietly that it’s almost an absence of sound, but god-

There are so many.

So many that the not-sound of them all makes the deaths she’s heard before seem like actual whispers.

She follows the sound, follows in all directions, unable to move like she would in the past, but she follows…

Follows through Beacon, through the country, the globe, and the only sound in the air is her breath, because the silence stretches around the world and then _farther_ -

And she hears it, hears it all, all the dust in the wind, and how is a sound so loud so quiet?

But it’s not quiet. No it’s not, because all together they're so loud that she can feel the walls of her skull strain to breaking, feel the silent cacophony build an echo of itself in her lungs, to make the universe hear its own death-

And she has no doubt that even that echo would deliver that message.

But it doesn’t come soon enough to spare her the not-noise of the people around her, her friends, her pack, everywhere they are, and she hears them, hears beyond to her mother, hears Deaton, hears Jordan, hears-

God, hears Malia, hears Scott, hears _herself_ -

Hears herself silent as all the rest. The death of her kind is meant to be _loud,_ but just before her skull shatters and her lungs drain, her body falls away into a whisper, and her dying scream dies on the wind.


End file.
